Greener on the Other Side
by Psychobrat
Summary: Harry flees the Wizarding World after graduation. HPDM This is my first story so constructive critizism is welcome.
1. Ch 1

Warnings: This is a slash story and will be a Mpreg story, so if you don't like don't read. This is also my first story to post so please be gentle with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with. I do own any original charaters that pop up however.

Greener on the Other Side

Chapter 1

It is the day before graduation at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Harry was bouncing with joy. Harry was on his way to the Room of Requirements to meet Draco for the last time as a student. They had secretly been seeing each other since sixth year, when Harry had finally defeated the Dark Lord once and for all. Harry had it all planned out. He was going to ask Draco to move into Grimauld Place with him and then give him the good news. It was going to be great.

Harry burst through the door to the Room of Requirements and spotted Draco in the corner on a couch. "Hey Draco!" Harry said and jumped on the couch beside him. Harry moved to give him a thorough kiss only to pull back when he realized Draco was tense. "What's wrong, Draco?" Harry asked as he ran a hand down the side of Draco's face.

Draco pulled away from Harry and got up from the couch. He walked across the room to stand by a window facing the lake. "Harry, I have something I need to say to you."

Harry did not like the way that sounded at all, but he had to know what was bothering Draco. "What is it?"

"Tomorrow after graduation, I'm going back to the manor and you can't come with me," Draco said without looking at Harry.

A huge knot was forming in Harry's stomach as Draco spoke. "W..what?"

Draco turned to Harry and looked into his eyes."I can't do this anymore Harry. No one will ever accept the Golden Boy and a Malfoy being together. It won't work."

Harry sat there stunned. Did Draco say what he thought he just said? "why..."Harry asked in a small voice.

"I told you Harry, It will not work"

"How do you know that? We can make it work Draco?"

"No it won't Harry. Just go." Draco told him and turned his back to Harry.

Harry stood from his place on the couch completely heart broken. "Fine Draco. If thats what you want." he whispered and walked out of the room. Once Harry reached the hallway he broke out into a run and didn't stop until he reached the center of the Quidditch pitch and broke down in tears.

The next day at the graduation ceremony Harry was nowhere to be found. All of his things were gone. The only thing left was a letter addressed to Ron and Hermione saying that he left and not to worry about him. Harry Potter was gone.


	2. Ch 2

See the first chapter for warnings. And thanks for the reviews!

Greener on the Other Side

Chapter 2

Harry stepped into his new 3 bedroom apartment and put his bags down. He looked around at the bare walls and floors and nodded with satisfaction. "Well, looks like home sweet home." He looked down at his stomach and rubbed gently. "You here that baby. Its just you and me now."

Harry stepped into the cool air conditioned book shop slowly. Over the past few days he had managed to set up his apartment, now he just needed a job. He looked around the shop and found that it appeared to be empty. He started to walk towards what looked to be the checkout counter only to hear he a crash and a loud shout from somewhere in the back of the store.

Harry hurried to where the sound came from to find a women sprawled on the floor at the foot of an overturned ladder with books scattered all over the floor. "Are you alright miss?" as he reached down to help her up. Once she was standing, he got a good look at her. She was slightly taller than him, maybe 6 six foot. She was wearing worn baggy blue jeans with rips in the knees and tears at the ankles, a tight black tank top that showed off her lightly muscled arms and her sizable bust. She had several piercings in each ear and her eyebrow. Her eyes were a very striking sapphire blue. Harry couldn't tell much about her hair because it was hidden under a blue ty-dyed bandana. Overall she was an attractive woman.

"Oh yes just fine. I do stuff like that all the time. So what can I help you with?" She asked as she looked him over.

Harry blushed lightly as she looked him over and said "I was here to ask about the job. The one thats advertised on the door." As he spoke he began to help the woman pick up the fallen books.

She straightened up with a stack of books and gave him another look that made Harry blush. "Oh really. Well what's your name?" She asked him and began walking towards the front of the store.

"Its Harry. Harry Potter" He told her as he followed her to the front with his own stack of books.

"Yeah, My name's Elizabeth Rimbauer. Your can call me Liz and you're hired. Can you start now?"

Stuned Harry nearly droped his books. "y..yeah sure."

"Great!" She set her books down on the front counter and turned to Harry with a flourish of her hands. "Walk zis way good zir." she told him with a fake french accent and she skipped off down one of the aisles of books towards a door marked employees only. Harry followed her somewhat cautisouly wondering what he had gotten himself into.

Once they reached the back room, which had a couple of worn old couches, an unlevel table, a fridge and a coffee pot. Liz had disappeared through another door off to the left and was rummaging through a cabinet. "So I can tell by your accent that your not from New York. How long have you been here?" She pulled out some papers from the cabinet for Harry to fill out.

"I got here a couple of days ago."

"Awesome, sport." Liz finally turned to Harry and handed him the papers. "I'm originally from the deep south. Moved here to New York a few years ago and set up this lil whole in the wall book store. Just had to get away from my parents. Anyway, I need you to fill this out and give it back to me so I can file it. Its just contact info and junk, necessary evils of business. A load of rubbish if you ask me. Then I can take you back out front and show you the ropes."

After Harry had finished with his paperwork, Liz took him back out to the main part of the shop. As they walked through the door, Liz grabbed Harry by the shoulder and drug him up beside her. "Alrighty there sport. The shelves along the wall are non-fiction, its all labeled by genre on the wall above shelves there. Everything out here on the main floor is fiction in its varying forms. Once again its all labeled and in alpha order and all that rubbish." She told him all in one breath with large flourishes of her hands as she indicated what area she was talking about. "The decorated corner in the back is the children's section. We used to do book readings on the weekends for kids, but right now I don't have the staff." She turned to look at Harry and gave him a somewhat lopesided grin. "Which reminds me your lucky number 4. I got two other guys that come in at about noon. You'll meet them later. Weird S.O.B's they are." She let go of Harry when she said that and skipped off to the front counter and vaulted over the top of it instead of walking around like a normal person. "Actually since I hired you I might start reading to the little heathens again." She said more to herself than to Harry. "Anyway we open every morning at 10:00 am, I'd like you here at 9:00, that alright?" She waited for Harry's nod before she continued. "We close at 6. I'll give you an hour for lunch, we just can't all take it at the same time. We're closed on Sundays and once I hire another victim, we'll have set off days. But right not they just kinda pop up every once in a while. Everything sound good so far?"

Harry was beginning to wonder if his new boss ever stopped talking but nodded his assent again. "Sounds good."

"Great stuff kiddo. Come 'ere and let me show you how to work this contraption then." Liz said indicating the register in front of her. Harry stayed and worked the rest of the day with Liz and the other two employees when they finally showed up. He learned the ins and outs of the little muggle shop and the quirky personality of his boss.

At 6 when the shop closed, Harry wandered the two blocks back to his apartment building and up the stairs. After he had let himself in and had something to eat he collapsed onto his bed. Harry lay in silence for a few minutes, then pulled out a picture from the top drawer of his night stand. It was a picture of him and Draco standing by the lake, smiling at one another. Harry clutched the picture to his chest and cried himself to sleep, remembering all that he had lost.

To be Continued...

Loved something? Hated something? Let me know.


	3. Ch 3

Thanks for all the awesome reviews. So far this is turning out to be a lot longer than I had originally planned. Imput would be great.

Greener on the Other Side

Chapter 3

"Harry! Get your scrawny ass back here and help poor little helpless me!" Harry heard Liz scream from the back room. It had been a month since he had started working with Liz and he was enjoying his new life in muggle New York for the most part. He still had his little bouts of depression but he was slowly getting better.

"I'll be right there Liz!" as he began walking towards the storage room. "What have you done now?" He found Liz sitting in the middle of the floor surrounded by open boxes with packing peanuts scattered everywhere and a stack of invoices in her hands. Her bandana was pushed down around her neck reveling her hair which was currently black with blue streaks dispersed throughout and in low braided pigtails.

Liz looked up at Harry's entrance and grinned at him. "The new shipment came in."

"I can see that. What have you done to it?"

"Well, I was just so excited that I had to open all the boxes and make sure they were all here. Good news. They are!" Liz brandished the packing slips in her hands at Harry. "Now I just need you to help me outta here."

Harry surveyed the damaged she had managed to wreak on the poor boxes and her current position in the center of what looked like a war zone. "And just how do you expect me to do that?" He asked as he leaned back against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest.

Liz cocked her head to the side and looked around the little room and the mess she had created. "Uh..." She stood up from where she was sitting and slowly began choosing a path through the boxes trying not to disturb anything. Once she cleared the mess she hopped infront of Harry. "I made it!"

Harry shook his head at his boss's antics. "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like around here if you actually acted your age Liz."

Liz exited the storage room and headed towards her office to file the paper work and shouted over her shoulder. "It would be damned dull around here and you know it." She turned to look at Harry to see what his response was to find him missing. She looked around some of the aisles and frowned.

"Oh gods, thats disgusting." Harry moaned as straightened up from his position in front of the toilet. He had started throwing up earlier in the week and didn't think he was ever going to get used to it. He went to flush the toilet and go back out into the shop only to turn around and find Liz standing behind him. He jumped. "Geez, Liz you scared me."

Liz gave Harry a contemplative look. "Ya know Har. This is the third time this week I've found you in here pukin your guts out. Now ya wanna explain that to me or am I gonna haveta guess?"

Harry looked everywhere but directly at Liz while he tried to think of a way out of his current predicament. "Its nothing Liz, probably just something I ate. I'll be fine in a little bit." He looked at her, hoping that she would believe him, but knowing he was a terrible liar. From the look on her face, Liz wasn't buying a word of it.

"Harry I think its time you and I had a little talk." Liz turned and walked out of the bathroom and Harry followed her thinking the worst. Liz went and flipped the open sign around and then proceeded to lead Harry towards her office. Once there she sat down at her desk and Harry cautiously sat in the room's only other chair.

Liz took one look at Harry's demeanor and laughed. She swung around in her chair and propped her feet up on the desk. "I didn't mean to scare ya kiddo. Its just I have some things to say to you that you need to know." Taking in Harry's slightly relaxed posture, she decided to continue with her little revelation. "Alright, I guess there's no easy way to put this so I'm just going to say it. I know who you are." She told her looking him straight in the face.

Harry looked into Liz's eyes. "Who I am?" he asked not wanting to reveal more than what he had to.

"Yes Harry Potter. I know exactly who you are. Granted it took me a few days. I haven't exactly been in communication with the Wizarding World in a few years due in part that I wanted nothing to do with the war with Voldemort. Now that he's gone..." She trailed off and shrugged. "I guess I've gotten used to my life here. Did you know the Rimbauer's are a powerful wizarding family out of France?" She asked as she spun around in circles in her desk chair.

Harry sat and digested her words for a few moments before replying. "Why haven't you said anything before now?"

"I figured you had your reasons for wanting to work in a muggle bookshop thousands of miles away from all you friends and family. Its not my business to pry. And I don't intend to tell anyone of your whereabouts either. So you need not worry about that."

Harry just nodded and settled back in his chair. All the energy drained completely from his body, leaving him exhausted.

"There is something that we need to address though Harry." Harry glanced up at Liz and waited for her to continue. "I don't mean to pry Harry but I need to know, and I hope this doesn't offend you if I'm wrong, but are you...pregnant?"

Harry's eyes widened in shock before he quickly dropped his gaze to the floor. A blush colored both his cheeks and he whispered his response "..yes."

Liz broke out in a grin and bounded out of her chair. She scooped Harry up in a bear hug. "Harryharryharryharry, I'm so happy for you." She released Harry and danced a jig around the office. She then stopped and sat in the floor in front of him. "Your are of course going to let me spoil it rotten. " And then Liz's demeanor changed and she glared at him. "Have you seen a mediwitch about this Harry?"

Harry had the good grace to look sheepish at her. Then his face changed into one of frustration and he stood abruptly from his chair and started to pace around the office. "No I haven't and I don't know where to go. I mean I can't go to a muggle doctor because, well look at me, I'm a guy. And if I go to a mediwitch they'll recognize me and then every one will no where I am and I don't want anyone to find me. I just want to be left alone and I don't know what to do." By the time Harry had finished tears were rolling down his cheeks from frustration. "And these mood swings are beginning to effect me and before long I'm not going to be able to come out of my apartment because I'm going to get fat. Liz what am I going to do?"

Liz jumped up from her position on the floor where she had been watching Harry have his minor breakdown. She enveloped him in a mothering hug and directed him towards her squishy desk chair to sit down. "Its going to be ok, you hear me. We'll figure something out ok. You just let it all out and I'll help you in any way I can. Com'on Harry cheer up. We'll get through this. I promise."

To Be Continued...


	4. Ch 4

Ok. Sorry that this took so long. It has come to my attention that I spent to much time goofing around and not enough studying. I'll have the chapters up as soon as I can but I've kinda lost where this story is going.A good exampleof this being I threwa huge wrench in the works that I didn't even consider when I first started this.Everyone please bear with me as a try to figure it out and if you have any ideas, I'm open to suggestions. And if you think I should scratch the whole project and start over, I'm open to that too.

Greener on the Other Side

Chapter 4

After Harry had managed to calm his tears down into mere sniffles, Liz drew back from there hug to survey the damage. "Ya gonna be alright now, kiddo?" Liz asked him as she punched him lightly on the nose.

The action drew a watery smile from Harry. "Yes, I'll be fine. I just haven't told anybody about all of this yet," he told her as he began cleaning his face. He sighed, "I really don't know what to do?"

Liz studied him for a few moments from her perch on the edge of her desk. "Well, I know one thing," drawing Harry's attention to her. "You can't do this alone."

"Liz I don't have anyone to ask for help." Harry told her, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"I'll help you."

"And how are you going to do that?"

Liz leaned in close to Harry's face and gave him a firm look. "First, we're going to make a call to" heavy sigh "my mother. She may be a loon but she is a mediwitch and she won't care who you are." Liz leaned back away from Harry's face and threw her hand up into his face to make the number two with her fingers. "Second,..." Liz's face scrunched up in confusion, "umm...I guess we'll work that out after we figure out when the wee lil one will be here. But for now..."

Both Harry and Liz jerked as they heard a series of loud bangs coming from the shop doors. Liz glanced at her office clock and then glared in the general direction of the front door. "Those two imbeciles. Some days I don't know why I bother with them. I'll go let them in. You stay here until you feel like coming out." Liz jumped off the desk to let her other two employees in. As she reached the door exiting the office she turned back to Harry. "Oh and kiddo, they don't know about the wizarding world so... ya know. Don't bring it up." With that said, she skipped from the office. Harry sat back in his chair and shook his head at her retreating figure.

Harry sat in Liz's office and thought about everything that had happened to him and everything that was going to happen in the near future. He had lost Draco, left his home and all his friends behind. But on the bright side, he did not have to worry about his fame. He had made some new friends. He like his job and had a nice apartment. Harry looked down towards his stomach. And he was going to have a child, his and Draco's child. This thought caused Harry to smile slightly. He did not know how it had happened but it had. He was so excited the day he was going to tell Draco. But it seemed Draco had had different thoughts. This made Harry frown. He didn't know what had caused Draco to act the way he had that day, but what was done was done. Harry did feel guilty about not telling Draco he was going to be a father...but he wasn't sure how to fix it now. Harry was drawn out of his thoughts by loud yelling from the shop. It sounded like unruley children were reeking havoc on the store. Harry pulled himself up from the chair deciding it was time to get to work.

Back in England...

Severus Snape sat in his private study reading when the doors slammed open and Draco Malfoy stormed in and unceremoniously flopped onto one of the chairs. Snape took in Draco's haggard appearance, the pale face with circles under his eyes. The boy was exhausted. "I take it your talk with Granger and Weasley was as pleasant as you expected it to be," he asked as he turned back to his book.

"It was absolutely horrid. Why did I to talk to them again?" Draco sighed.

"Because for some reason you thought it appropriate to tell them the true nature of your relationship with Potter." Draco grunted in response to his godfather and started to draw random patterns on the arm of the chair with his finger. Snape studied the young man's appearance for a moment. "Well boy something is bothering you. Spit it out."

Draco sighed deeply before replying. "Granger was civil enough. Weasley did nothing but verbally attack me the entire time. When I finally told them the reason I wanted to talk to them...well things didn't improve to say. They seem to have gotten it into their heads that I did something to him. The last thing Granger said as they stormed out of the pub was that I would pay for what I had done." Draco stopped drawing random patterns on the chair and simply stared at the floor. "I miss him so much." Draco whispered.

Snape put away his book and patted Draco on the knee. "Come on boy, we have work to do. I did not agree to take you as may apprentice so you could mope about in my chambers all day." With that Snape left the room, knowing Draco would follow him. He hoped the potions work would keep his mind off of things for a few hours. The boy was absolutely miserable and it seemed his conscious had not been eased at all by his talk with Granger and Weasley.

Draco stared at the letter in his hand in disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me." It had been several weeks since he had spoken to Harry's friends and he had been in slightly higher spirits since the conversation. But from the contents of the letter he held, it seemed that Granger had meant her threats from their conversation. Draco was sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast with the Hogwarts professors that remained at the school during the break. Professors Snape, MacGonagal, and Dumbledore were among them. Snape looked over at Draco curiously, "What is it Draco?"

Draco glanced up at Snape, and then to Dumbledore and MacGonagal before replying. "It seems I'm being accused of kidnapping and possible murder of Harry Potter per Minister Fudge."

"WHAT?" Snape snatched the letter from Draco's hand and read it for himself before passing it onto the other two professors.

Dumbledore studied the letter carefully before handing it back to Draco. "Not to worry young Mr. Malfoy. I'll look into this matter for you." With that the three professors went back to their breakfasts and Draco sat in deep contemplation.

To be Continued...


End file.
